Luhan Hamil
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Luhan hamil. Sehun hanya bisa bertampang bodoh dan setelah itu keluar begitu saja dari rumah. "Jong, aku mau curhat. Aku masuk, ya?"-Sehun. "Luhan mengira kalau kau tidak suka dengan kehamilannya, dasar idiot!"-Jongin. "Woah Ge, jadi disini ada bayinya?" . HUNHAN. YAOI. MPREG. Mampir yooo-


**.**

Sehun mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia menunjuk pria cantik didepannya ini ragu. Memandang dari atas ke bawah dan begitu seterusnya hingga berulang kali.

"K-Kau Hamil..?" cicitnya dengan bibir agak kaku. Sedangkan pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya sejak dua tahun lalu itu mendesah keras dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah? K-Kau hamil?"

"Sehun!. Aku beli empat testpack, yang tiga sudah kupakai. Dan hasilnya semua sama. Posistif! Kau ingin aku mencoba testpack yang ke empat langsung didepanmu, huh?" sungut pria cantik bernama Luhan itu kesal. Tapi setelah itu ia mengusap-usap perutnya dan menormalkan deru nafasnya agar normal kembali.

Sehun terdiam. Ia blank. Bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Sebentar. Aku butuh udara segar" Sehun berucap agak gemetar lalu berbalik begitu saja meninggalkan rumahnya dan Luhan.

Sementara, Luhan hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil memegang perutnya "Jadi.. dia tidak setuju kalau aku hamil?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Luhan Hamil**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, agak comedy :v**

 **Lenght : Oneshot]**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo, abal-abal-_-**

 **.**

"Kau kaget?"

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Bukan begitu"

"Terus.. kau belum siap jadi ayah, ya?"

"Aku siap! Bahkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu!"

Jongin berdecak. Mug berisi teh hangatnya ia letakkan di atas meja dan menatap Sehun antara bingung dan sebal. Ngomong-ngomong, sobat nya yang satu ini kelihatan jelek sekali. Tatapannya kosong, baju yang biasanya selalu licin itu kini terlihat lecek dan kusut. Sekusut wajahnya pula. Sekarang pukul sepuluh malam, dan lima belas menit lalu Sehun tiba-tiba menggedor rumahnya dan hanya berbekal kata _**'Jong, aku mau curhat. Aku masuk, ya?'**_ dan setelah itu Sehun nyelonong begitu saja, duduk manis dengan wajah tertekuk. "Kalau kau senang, kenapa wajahmu frustasi begini?"

Sehun mendesah "Aku hanya.. shock saja" ucapnya lirih dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan anak kucing yang Jongin pikir tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

"Shock?! Kau bilang shock? Astaga, kalau aku jadi kau. Aku akan memeluk dan mencium istriku sampai sesak, bukannya malah lari ke rumah orang lain dengan wajah jelek seperti ini"

Pria pucat itu mengangguk lemah "Kau sangat senang kau tahu! Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini hanya terlalu terkejut! Aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit dan tiba-tiba Luhan meletakkan sebuah testpack ke tanganku"

Dan sekali lagi pria seksi dengan kulit coklat itu mendesah malas. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Sehun "Eh, pak dokter. Kukira kau sudah membuat istrimu salah pahamu" ucapnya dan membuat Sehun langsung menatap Jongin tak paham.

"Luhan bilang dia hamil, lalu kau diam saja seperti orang bodoh. Dan parahnya lagi kau langsung lari keluar rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sudah jelas, Luhan mengira kalau kau tidak suka dengan kehamilannya, dasar idiot!" sentak Jongin sebal.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak suka. Bukankah aku sering bercerita padamu kalau aku sungguh ingin punya anak dengan Luhan? Dimana saat itu perut Luhan membuncit lucu selama sembilan bulan, dan setelah itu aku akan menemaninya melahirkan anak-anak kami yang menggemaskan" monolog Sehun sambil membayangkan beberapa potong imajinasi yang tertempel di otaknya sampai saat ini.

Ia lalu memegang pundak Jongin dan memutarnya untuk menghadap kearahnya "Kau benar. Aku tidak seharusnya begini. Bukankah aku menantikan momen ini sejak lama?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat "Majja! Pulanglah dan minta maaf pada Luhan,"

"Arraseo. Oh.. Kim Jongin yang tampan tapi masih tampan an aku, seksi, selalu bergairah, kekasih Do Kyungsoo si mata burung hantu dan teman terbaikku dari saat kita masih di dalam kandungan, se-"

Pria tan itu berdecak dan mengapit bibir Sehun dengan tangannya "-Eish, banyak sekali julukanku!"

"Hehe.. kau sungguh membantu. Terimakasih ya, aku pulang dulu"

 **CUP-**

"-YAAK! OH SEHUH, TAK USAH PAKAI MENGECUP KENINGKU SEGALA!"

Pulangnya dari rumah Jongin serta menghadiahi sebuah kecupan hangat –ewh! di dahi pria tan itu. Sehun pulan kerumahnya dengan semangat. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, saat melihat sang istri tengah tertidur lelap. Tubuh mungilnya terlilit selimut, dan ada bekas air mata di pipinya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponselnya erat.

Sial, padahal Sehun sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat Luhan menangis.

Ketimbang memilih untuk tidur disamping Luhan, Sehun malah duduk disebuah sofa kecil di samping tempat tidurnya sambil menatap wajah Luhan dengan rasa bersalah. Ia mengelus rambut coklat Luhan dengan lembut "Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksut membuatmu salah paham. Aku hanya terlalu kaget saja. Jangan marah ya, Lu? Aku sayang padamu, masa iya aku tak suka kalau kau hamil anakku"

 **.**

Paginya. Sehun terbangun dengan punggung terasa pegal, ia baru ingat kalau semalam ia tidur di sofa dan pulang dari rumah Jongin saat Luhan sudah tertidur. Tempat tidurnya kosong dan sudah rapi, ada aroma roti panggang dari arah dapur. Pasti Luhan berada disana.

"Lu.." Sehun memanggil sang istri dan menyentuh pundaknya.

Luhan tersenyum cerah, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam "Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah dan lekas sarapan. Pak Dokter tidak boleh terlambat di hari kerjanya yang ke lima"

"Luhan,"

"Hmm?" Luhan menyahut tenang. Tangannya dengan lincah menaruh sebuah cincangan daging tuna yang berbumbu manis pedas itu ke selapis roti gandum. "ada apa, Hun?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sebentar "Soal semalam, aku minta maaf.."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tahu kau masih belum siap. Kita masih 23. Mungkin dua tahun lagi" setelah berucap, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil –terlihat sekali kalau terpaksa.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku senang atas kehamilanmu, sungguh! Aku hanya terlalu kaget. Aku sudah menunggu waktu ini datang dan akhirnya.. bah! aku pergi begitu saja. Bukankah aku begitu jahat?"

Luhan terkekeh "Segera mandilah, sayang"

"Kumohon percaya padaku, Lu. Maaf aku membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak senang. Kumohooooon.."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lagi. Tapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh. Oh. apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Sayangku, jangan menangis" Sehun membawa Luhan kepelukannya dan menepuk kepala pria cantik itu.

Pria cantik itu tertawa "Ahahaha, aku tidak menangis. Sudah sana mandi, hushh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **9 Month Later**

Luhan mendesah malas. Di pangkuannya kini sudah ada semangkuk bubur jagung yang hampir habis. Disebelahnya, Sehun sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mengerjakan sebuah grafik tentang Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Oh yang –apalah itu namanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Bosaaaaaan."

"Nontonlah film atau baca buku agar bosanmu hilang" sahut Sehun kalem. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke layar 16 inc didepannya

"Harusnya aku tadi datang ke acara kelulusannya Yixing" ucapnya dan disambut decakan oleh sang suami. "Sadarlah, sayang. Perutmu sudah membesar dan kau pasti akan kesusahan berjalan. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa"

Luhan mengulum senyum. Sejak ia hamil, Sehun memang lebih protektif padanya. Yaah, walaupun agak menyebalkan, sih.

"Paling mereka nanti juga akan kesini sendiri, oh! itu mereka" tunjuk Sehun pada banyak orang yang masuk kerumahnya. Ada sepupu Luhan bernama Zhang Yixing yang berlari menuju kakak sepupunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Luhan-ge!"

Luhan melambai kecil "Hai, manisku. Bisakah kau lepas dulu togamu?"

Yixing menyengir membuat dimplenya terlihat mencekung dalam. Ia mengangguk patuh dan melepas toganya.

"Hai Lu, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Baekhyun, sahabatnya. Ia duduk disamping Luhan.

"Tidak terasa sudah sembilan bulan ya, ugh.. aku sungguh ingin melihat rupa anakmu" Kyungsoo berkata dengan antusias. Matanya membulat menggemaskan. Luhan tertawa, dan ia mengamini semoga saja anaknya kelak akan menjadi seorang yang menggemaskan dan baik macam Kyungsoo.

Yixing duduk bersimpuh dibawah Luhan lalu mulai meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut buncit Luhan. Matanya tak berkedip, seolah perut buncit miliknya adalah hal ter-fantastis yang pernah ada "Woah.. jadi disini ada bayinya? Yixing mula mengelus dengan gerakan memutar "Ge, apa tidak terasa berat?"

Dan pertanyaan polos dari bibir pria manis itu sontak membuat semua orang disana tertawa. Tunangan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol tertawa heboh. Kyungsoo menggeleng maklum.

"Yang seharusnya kalian tertawakan itu adalah wajah Sehun saat pertama kali tahu perihal kehamilan Luhan" celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun menatapnya tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap malah menyeringai.

"Begitu kosong, terlihat begitu bodoh, dan sungguh tidak Oh Sehun sekali"

"Yaak! Kim Jongin!"

"Bagaimana Ge, apa terasa berat?"

"Mangkanya Xing, segeralah pacaran lalu menikah dan punya anak dengan Suho. Dan setelah itu kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya hamil"

Yixing merona. Suho yang dari tadi duduk anteng di samping Sehun hanya bisa terbatu-batuk dengan gaya keren.

 **END**

 **END dengan tdk elitnya-_-. Ini cuman seonggok ide yang begitu absurd yang tiba-tiba tercipta pas liat tante saya yang lagi hamil tua, terus ada adik sepupu saya umur lima tahunan dengan polosnya bilang "Tante, ini ada adeknya? Kok bisa adeknya masuk ke situ?"**

 **Saya ngakak, tante saya speechles. Dan setelah itu, saya lngsung buka leptop dan ngetik apa adanya. Sebenernya agak melenceng dari harapan saya. Tapi ya tak apalah,**

 **Oke, buat** _ **'ohluhannie'**_ **yang tanya soal anime Sekaichii Hatsukoi dari kemaren lama, itu anime ada dua season yang. Tiap season ada 12 episode. Jadi ya totalnya 24, eh tambah ada OVA nya dua chapter. untuk** _ **'mwoya'**_ **, yampun, comment kamu adalah comment terpanjang dan bikin akuh exited, jiahaha. Aku tak menyangka kalau kamu juga suka anime ituan. Jangan-jangan kita jodoh? :D**

 **Untuk readers lain, makasih banyak ya. Sudah mau berkenan fav, fol, review, ugh, aku jadi pengin boker –eh, nangis maksudnya :3**

 **SEE YOU—**

 **Salam tempel dari aq yang syank kalianzz zelamanyaaa =D**


End file.
